falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Medical brace
Doctor's bag |other uses =Rock-It Launcher ammunition |weight =2 |value fo3 =10 1 (Raven Rock) |value fnv =10 |quests =Restoring Hope |baseid = (Raven Rock) }} The medical brace is a miscellaneous item in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics ''Fallout 3'' It is a crafting item which can be found in various locations throughout the Capital Wasteland, most notably used as a necessary component for creating the deathclaw gauntlet. There are actually two items called "medical brace"; the first one is the one used for the deathclaw gauntlet, while the second one is a junk item found only in Raven Rock. They can be distinguished from each other by looking at their "value" number: if it is worth 10, then it is the real thing; if it is worth 1, then it cannot be used to create custom weapons. Regardless, both kinds of "medical brace" can be loaded into the Rock-It Launcher and used as ammunition. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' In Fallout: New Vegas, these are used to make doctor's bags at a workbench. Locations ''Fallout 3'' * Medical braces are a semi-common item and can be found in many places within the game, especially doctor's clinics. * Vault 87, three in the clinic. * Anchorage Memorial facility, three on the shelves in the clinic area. * Three in the nurse's office in Roosevelt Academy. * Rivet City bow, two to three in Pinkerton's office. Must be stolen. * Roosevelt Academy Arts and Athletics Hall, two in an office with wall safe. * Two in Lucky's (southwest of Tenpenny tower). Must be stolen. * Two in Gallo's storage closet, along with a large number of other workbench items. * Fort Independence, two in the clinic. * Vault 112, two in a clinic locker. * One in Megaton, in Lucas Simms' house on a table. Must be stolen. * National Guard depot, one in the armory, in one of the boxes. * Arlington Library, one in the children's wing, the room to the northwest. * Tenpenny Tower, one in the basement. * Super-Duper Mart, one in the pharmacy. * Hamilton's hideaway, one in the northernmost room. * One in Springvale school, on one's right when one enters the school. * National Archives, one in the second room in the basement. * Minefield, one near the mattress where Arkansas snipes. * Minefield, Gibson house, one in the children's room. * One in Museum station. It is in the same room that has a hatch leading to Metro Central. * The Our Lady of Hope Hospital contains an exceptionally large amount of medical braces. * At the RobCo facility, within the Offices and Cafeteria area, look in the northern closed bathroom near the door leading to the RobCo Factory Floor. * One on a shelf near a raider in Dupont Circle station ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * One can buy one in the New Vegas medical clinic. * One can find one in Doc Mitchell's house on the shelf. * Randomly found in metal boxes. * Sometimes sold by traveling merchants. * Can be found inside the Vault 22 medical room. * Can be dropped from lobotomites in Big MT. Related quests In Fallout: New Vegas, one is required for the side quest Restoring Hope if the player's Medicine skill is less than 50. See also * Deathclaw gauntlet * ''Fallout 3'' crafting * ''Fallout: New Vegas'' crafting * Doctor's bag Category:Fallout 3 miscellaneous items Category:Fallout 3 crafting components Category:Rock-It Launcher ammunition Category:Fallout: New Vegas miscellaneous items Category:Fallout: New Vegas crafting components de:Stützbandage ru:Медицинская шина